Tiger I
The Panzerkampfwagen VI( '''Sd.Kfz 181)(better known as '''a Tiger tank) were organised into (swhere) heavy tank battalions used during World War II. In this series both the Tiger I and Tiger II appear. The Tiger I first saw action around Lenningrad in November 1942 on the (Ost Front )Eastern Front and later in 1943 Tunisia inn North Africa. By 1944 the Tiger legend was fully feared due to it's 4 " thick face hardened amour plate and it's powerfull Kwk 36 L/56 88 mm gun. However the Tigers 56 tonne weight broke down transmissions and drive trains , made them very unreliable , hard to service and twice as expensive to produce as a normal panzer. Background ''Medal of Honor and Underground In the first game, the tank can be seen half-way during Search the Town, where it is guarded by 2 German soldiers. In the second game a destroyed Tiger can be found in Mission 7. Tiger MoH.jpg|Tiger tank from Medal of Honor Tiger Underground.jpg|Tiger tank in Medal of Honor: Underground Medal of Honor: Allied Assault In ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, tigers commonly appear in the game and in the expansion packs. Tiger.jpg|Afrika korps Tiger tank ''Medal of Honor: Frontline In ''Medal of Honor: Frontline, a destroyed Tiger can be found in Seaside Stowaway. Some Tiger tanks can be seen on board transport cars of Sturmgeist's Panzerzug. IMG 20160724 190937.jpg|Destroyed Tiger (back) IMG 20160724 190833.jpg|Destroyed Tiger (front) ''Medal of Honor: Infiltrator In ''Medal of Honor: Infiltrator, the Tiger can be driven in Mission 3. The Tigers were also fought in some missions. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault In ''Medal of Honor: European Assault, the Tiger is encountered in North Africa. Tiger model..jpg ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard In ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard it is first fought in Operation Market Garden, and then in Operation Varsity, replacing the Panzer IV in Operation Neptune. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne In ''Medal of Honor: Airborne it is fought in Saved By Sacrifice and The Opening. The player is tasked on destroying 3 of these tanks in Young Fools. It can only be destroyed with Gammon grenades, explosive charges, recoiless rifles, and Panzerschrecks. Tiger Airborne model.jpg|tiger tank model Tiger Airborne.jpg|tiger tank on the assembly line 20170627195536 1.jpg 20170627192702 1.jpg Trivia * The Tiger seen in Search the Town was originally going to be an enemy. *In Medal of Honor: Infiltrator and Airborne, the tanks seen all have the models of a Tiger tank regardless that some are referenced to as Panzers, (this is most notable in how there is absolutely no difference between the models used for the tanks in the game, and how the models are closest to that of a Tiger instead of a Panzer) this is because the Tiger was, in fact, Panzer VI after Panzer V (Panther), which was next in line to the Panzer IV. *In Medal of Honor: Airborne, it is possible to hear screams coming out of the tank when it is destroyed. *In Medal of Honor: Airborne, it is possible to get on top of some 'live' Tiger tanks by jumping onto their side and then the turret (or simply parachuting on it when possible). The player will be safe from the tank as long as they are on the turret since the cannon and gunner cannot hit the player. When the player is on the turret, the Tiger's main gun will sometimes attempt to shoot at the player by pointing at an abnomarly elevated angle. *It is the first tank to appear in the series (see above). * The Tiger seems to be the main tank for the German forces in Medal of Honor: Vanguard. This is inaccurate as Panzer IVs were much more common during World War II. Also the tank was referred as a main battle tank in the game, which is incorrect. Category:Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault vehicles Category:Medal of Honor Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline vehicles Category:German Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:German tanks